


Losing Grounds

by malditaQuil



Series: Chances [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malditaQuil/pseuds/malditaQuil
Summary: He felt like his losing ground.





	Losing Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I think Newt will react when he sees Tina in Paris.

He doesn’t understand why she avoids him like he has a serious case of Spattergroit. The moment he lock eyes with Tina Goldstein, the only thing that ever crowed his mind was to hold her between his arms and to whisper how much he have missed her, MACUSA Aurors and his brother and the others be damned. That six- seven- eight months of separation made his already lonesome life more miserable.

He missed her so much despite that short days of knowing her while they run around New York capturing his escape magical beasts. The letters they have weekly- almost daily- exchange for the first four months was the highlights of his days, and his been dying to get back to her.

Seeing her again right then, with her new short hair and fringe; wearing a stylish coat (that appears to be a standard MACUSA Auror coat but never been look good to anyone but her) and that same bright eyes that glazed over when she saw him. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over that silky hair and watch the stars reflect on her eyes. He could do it all day.

However, Tina has a different thought in her mind.

When they met each other’s eyes, the first thing she did was to clear her throat and avoid his gaze. He nearly drops his case when she proceeded to turn her back on him and started talking to another Auror. He felt like his losing ground.

What?

He was lost in thought by her strange action only to be pulled back by Theseus patting him on his shoulder. He stared at him like he grows another head. He shrugged his shoulder to remove Theseus’s hand and stomp over (more like wobble over) with his usual duck-footed steps towards Tina.

She still had her back on him, but he can tell the way her shoulder square like she’s inhaling tons of oxygen that she knows he’s standing there. The man she was talking too, now Newt recognizes as Yusef Kama quirk an eyebrow at him and as usual he did his best to avoid eye contact from others. The man said something about ‘need to send some reports’ and touch the rim of his hat as a gesture before making a graceful exit, not before smirking at someone.

“Tina.” He said his name with outmost care. He could feel his heart swelling inside his ribcage and feel light headed at the mere mention of her name. She stiffens and gave him a sideway glance, hiding her lovely eyes under her fringe. Would she allows it if he brush them away so he can see her eyes? Would he see them shine like thousand gems when he finally, finally give her the copy of his book that he promise for her?

“Hello Newt.” She said staring at his boots. Feels like there’s a choir of angel singing his name.

Newt grips the handle of his case tighter only to control himself from grabbing her. She looks rather uncomfortable and he does not want her to feel that way towards him. So they just stood there in silence, he really have no idea how to make some decent conversation. And he had a lot of things to say to Tina, like why it took him so long to see her and ask her why they have completely stop sending letters to each other two months ago.

Tina shift from foot to foot, rubbing her hand together and he realize that she might be cold, and here he was making a lady stand on the middle of a Wizarding Street in Paris. How romantic is that?

The others Aurors both from MACUSA, British Ministry of Magic as well as few from the French Ministry are starting to take their leave. After a failed attempt of capturing Grindelwald during his great speech and a not so, almost near death escape from a blue fire, the Aurors have decided to regroup and plan another attack.

He don’t have much time to make a chat with Tina when they met earlier that day since they are busy trying to run for their lives, but now he have plenty of time. And he refuses to go to another raid without talking to her.

Taking a calculated step he move closer to her, close enough for him to smell fresh flowers combined with dust and sweat. “Tina can I ta -.”

“Come on Newt.” Theseus cut him off. And he made a mental note to have him run over by the Erumpant later. “We need to get back to headquarters.” He said behind him.

Tina lean over to the side to see Theseus and he notice her averted her gaze right away. Theseus is standing beside Leta, both of them holding a rather exhausted Jacob.

“Right!” he said seeing Jacob’s condition. He swirl around to face Tina again to tell her that he wanted to talk to her back at the headquarter. He opened his mouth but once again been cut off by Tina.

“Later Newt.” She said and move passed him. She then turned to Leta and gives an apologic smile. “Here let me.” She took Jacob’s left arm and swung it over her shoulder while Theseus holds his right. “I’ll apparate us back to MACUSA headquarters, Queenie will be there.” She said to Theseus. “I can’t take more. Newt you know where that is right?” she asked him without looking at him.

Newt was too confused to say anything and simply nod his head. “Well I’ll see you in headquarters then. Newt, Miss Lestrange.” She said before the three of them disappear in clouds.

Leta is staring at him with a shy smile. “She’s pretty.” She noted.

He wanted to answer Leta. But he feels awkward to talk to her in such way. “Did you meet her in New York?” she asked again. He just nods. “Well she’s quite a catch, you have to make sure that you’ll never let her go.” Leta said holding his hand – the one without the case – with both of hers and give him a radiant smile. The one he used to like.

Her action startled him that was the first time Leta had touched him ever since he saw her again and ever since she and Theseus had announced their engagement. Her smile used to make him feel better, back when they were at Hogwarts. But seeing Leta right now, smiling at him, he feels better indeed but he realize that it was a different feeling when Tina was the one smiling at him. There were billiwigs rampaging in his stomach and he felt like his seeing the Sunrise for the first time. 

 Thinking about Tina and her wide dimpled smile, waiting for him at headquarters, he unintentionally disapparated. Leta was surprise as well as he was and they both landed on their feet on the middle of the room where Wizards and Witches (Aurors) are being treated by healers. Leta grab his arm with one hand and the other landed on his chest to support herself, he gently balance her.

All eyes are on them, and Newt’s ears turns pink when Leta slowly peal herself away from him. He move his head to scan the surrounding, while keeping his hand on Leta to support her, looking for the one person he wanted to see the most.

And she is there, standing beside a hospital bed where Jacob is being treated and Queenie fusing over him tears on her eyes. He can see from his place how Jacob smiled and pat Queenie’s cheek reassuring her. And how Queenie delivered a kiss onto Jacob’s lips still crying. He wanted to laugh and rejoice that everything turned out okay with his Muggle friend and the younger Goldstein. However his desire to celebrate went into a halt when he saw the sad look on his beloved face as she stares back at him.

He felt Leta’s forceful way of pulling her hand away from his, but he did not care. Because Tina’s eyes were starting too filled with tears, and he remained rooted on the spot. Queenie lifted her head and her attention shifted from Jacob towards him. Her eyes round and surprise, she must have picked up his thought as well as hers for she immediately say something to Tina.

Tina on the other hand lowered her head, and whispered something on Queenie in return and started to leave.

“I’m so sorry Newt.” Leta said in a soft voice beside him.

 

*****

Newt has no idea how long has he been wondering around that building looking for Tina. He went back to the infirmary twice to check if she returned to Queenie but she’s not there. Queenie reassured him that Tina is still on the building for she can hear her thought, but she is somewhere dark so she cannot pinpoint her exact location.

Forcing his aching legs he continue to search for her, asking every witches and wizards he came across with hoping that they might seen her. Someone, a healer, informed her that a woman with short hair was walking aimlessly around the corridor in the fourth floor; crying and he bolted immediately shouting his thanks towards the passing healer.

The fourth floor corridor was littered with many old painting and artefacts. It is a bit dark and it takes few minutes for his eyes to adjust with the light coming from the lamps hanging on the walls. He could hear footsteps walking around. And he automatically knows that it was Tina, for aside from hearing footsteps he could also hear a faint humming.

Quietly he navigated the dimly lit corridor and spotted Tina looking at a painting of a woman wearing a Victorian style gown. She is humming a tune he first heard from Queenie, probably a childhood lullaby.

Newt misses his step and hit armour on the corner with his case. Tina jumped in surprise pointing her wand at him and ready to send a curse when he raised his hand in surrender.

“Tina it’s me.” He said sounding rather foolish.

She sighed in relief and then went back to being defensive. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

Newt trying to act cool checks on his case and then at the armour checking if it needs repairing. “I was looking for you.” He said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world and for him it is.

He heard Tina scoff. “Why would you be looking for me?” she asked. Her eyes boring a hole into the painting.

“Well you did say, ‘see you later’.” Stupid.

“It was just a metaphor Mr. Scamander.” She said between gritted teeth. And he winced at the way she said his name.

Newt sighed. He already has a hint earlier that Tina will be angry at her. Queenie did warn him that he’s earlier appearance leave some marks on her sister and something else. That something else Queenie said is his job to straighten out. And she merely gives her a glare when he asks what that ‘something else’ is.

‘You’ll probably get hex but figure it out yourself.’ Queenie said.

He squatted and gently laid his suitcase down, opening the latch on the muggle worthy setting. He saw Tina move curiously as he rummaged on the content on his case. He pulled out a book and stood up after closing the case and offered it to Tina.

“Well first of all, I would like to honour my promise.” He said, his fingers trembling.

Tina stares at him and at the book. “Thank you.” She said offering a shy smile as she took the book from his hands, her fingers brushing his and sent electricity to his entire body. She traces the cover with her fingers, tracing over the title. “Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them.” She reads.

Newt smiled with pride. “I used the title that you come up with back in December.” He told her.

There was a hint of blush appearing on Tina’s pale cheek and her lips slightly quirk up for a smile then gone again.

He thought that Tina will be opening the cover to check the content, but to his total disappointment she holds it with hand and hang limply on her side.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” He asked hoping.

“Later.” She said in a clip tone like she wanted to end the conversation.

Newt then remembers that Tina must be upset, and according to Queenie ‘jealous’ with his close proximity earlier with Leta. That is why she is acting like this. And Newt finding out that Tina is jealous awakens a very not so gentleman feeling on his chest. If Tina is jealous there is a huge possibility that she felt the same way he does. That she might, in the slightest change love him, the way he loves her.

 “Was that all?” she asked.

He was taken aback. “Uhm, not exactly.” He said rubbing his neck. “You see I wanted to – “

Tina cut him out. Again. “You better go, it is not good for you to be seen with someone else on a dark corridor.”

Huh?

“What?” He sounded stupid. Tina think so too when she glared at him and he realize how, despite the difference in colour, she and Queenie have the same eyes. They could render someone speechless with just one glare.

She made a move to leave but he blocked his way. “Is everything alright Tina?” he asked. “Was there something I did?” he added his voice in higher pitch making him sound desperate.

Tina’s looks surprise and the anger in her eyes disappear, instead she look rather guilty and ashamed. “No Newt.” She said saving her grace. “You did nothing wrong. I just wanted to be well – “ she tried again to leave but he stood his grounds.

“Why are you avoiding me?” he asked.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes and looks straight into his eyes. The first time she did that day and Newt almost broke at the sight of tears building on her lovely eyes and she tries to blink away the tears. “I don’t think it is the right time to talk about it. W-we still have a mission. Let me just.” She tried again and manoeuvre to the right and he move in instinct blocking her way.

“I want to talk about it now.” He exclaimed. “What do you mean by it is not good for me to be seen with you here?” he demanded and the she was startled. A strange realization dawned on him. “Oh no.” he said reaching out but Tina step backwards and he grab empty air.

She turned on her heel and made a move to bolt on the other direction but he quickly and rather harshly grab her arm. She winced.

“Tina.” He said loosening his grip but never letting go.

She tried her best to avoid his gaze, hiding the tears that now freely flow in her eyes. She struggles at his hold, but both of them know who have the strength at the moment. And without thinking twice, he envelops Tina in his arms, exactly how he imagines it his book fell to the cold floor. He buries his head on the junction of her neck, her hair tickling his eyes and cheek and he can smell her sweet smell. She no longer struggles in his arms; instead he can feel her body shaking as she sobs on his coat.

“Oh my love.” He whisper and he felt Tina stiffen beneath him. “Whatever you have in your mind, I assured you that you got it wrong.” He told her, boldly run his hand on her back. He laughs lightly, and pulled away to look at Tina’s confused face. He smiled even wider when Tina turned lovely red when he touches his forehead with hers. He never felt this kind of boldness before. His fear of losing her wins against all awkwardness inside him.

“Is this why you stop responding to my letters?” he asked. “I never thought that my brother’s engagement with Leta will reach the New York Ghost.” She looks confuse. “Tina I am not the only Scamander in England love. I did mention Theseus to you on my letters remember.” He added letting her go and giving her space to take it all in.

“But you never came after your book was published.” Tina voiced out.

Newt looks at her sadly. “My travel papers were denied Tina.” He admitted. “I was not permitted to return to America.”

“You could have told me.” Tina said. Newt realizes his mistake. “You think I won’t understand?” she asked looking hurt.

Newt bends down and pick up his book. “I’m sorry Tina.” He offered her again the book. And she took it. “Will you open the cover now?” he said giving her a hopeful smile.

Tina took a moment to stare at him despite the dimly lit corridor and then slowly opened the cover. Newt felt like his watching a movie in slow motion as Tina turned her focus on the book. He can see how her lashes fan her cheek when she blinks and her eyes scan the words written on it. How her lips formed a ‘O’ shape mew and then quiver when she lifted her eyes to look at him.

For he knows what exactly she sees in there.

“You know I’m still going to hex you.” Tina threatens him. But he could not careless, for she have the most precious dimpled smile painted on her face.

He laughs the strongest one he did since everything started. “Queenie did warn me.”

 Tina walks towards the direction of the exit where he came from and this time he did not block her way. Instead he watches her as she made a pause near his case and turned slightly around. “Well Mr. Scamander it’s still not good for the both of us to be seen on a dark corridor alone.” She said smiling.

He grins widely when she offered her hand. “Will you walk me back to the infirmary?” she asked sweetly.

Newt picks up his case and gently holds her hand. “Of course Miss Goldstein.” He said valiantly.

Newt could not help but smile the entire time as they walk back, hearing only their footsteps and the beat of their hearts. Queenie give them a triumphant smirk when they arrive back to the infirmary, still firmly holding each other’s hand. Theseus smirk at him and Jacob give him a knowing smile.

Somehow it turns out well. Tina, to his surprise went to talk to Leta and openly apologize. Tina later told him, that she started to hate Leta when the news of an engagement between Scamander and Lestrange reach her ears and that she thought that sending Newt a letter will cause a problem so she decided to distance herself.

They both apologize for their own shortcomings. And Newt knows that in the days to come, no matter how far they are to each other, there will be no more misunderstanding between them. Tina promises she will trust him, and Newt will trust her with her heart. Who knows that ‘chances’ and ‘what if’s’ can build a foundation that not even a world war can abolish.

 

 

_Tina,_

_For our future that started with a chance discovery._

_Your, Forever,_

_Newt_


End file.
